Astrid's thoughts about Red Death battle
by Com. Jane Kelly
Summary: This is Astrid's point of view about Hiccup's battle with the Red Death. She discovers that she loves him during the battle.


Astrid dropped Hiccup on the Viking ship that held Toothless with Hiccup telling her "Go join the others" and she went to go hold off the Red Death on her Deadly Nadder.

She flew off towards the beast thinking about Hiccup the whole time, 'Please be safe Hiccup,' she thought.

She and the others were flying around distracting the beast when she saw a sleek black object shoot up into the sky, she turned around and saw Toothless and Hiccup flying into the sky. "He's up!" She shouted excitedly.

She then turned her attention to the beast and Snotlout. "Get Snotlout out of there" she ordered the twins who rescued him. The twins turned around and flew towards the beast's head and she followed the twins, secretly hoping everything will be fine but then she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere. She looked back and was shocked. The Red Death was sucking in air to eat her and her Deadly Nadder.

"Come on, girl, you can do it" Astrid told the Nadder. The Nadder tried flying away faster but wasn't getting anywhere and was getting closer to the beast's mouth. Astrid started panicking, "no no no no no no no no, this isn't good." She looked back again and continued trying to get the Deadly Nadder to fly faster and she was trying desperately to hold on to the Deadly Nadder even though her feet were off the dragon, 'Hiccup where are you? I really need your help.' She thought. She looked down at the Vikings who were ducking for cover and then she hear someone yell, "Night Fury! Get down".

Astrid saw a blue plasma bolt hit the Red Death in the mouth which stopped the beast from sucking in air. The blast stopped her and the Nadder from being sucked in the beast's mouth, but the Nadder flew away somewhere, completely shaken. However, Astrid was falling in circles while screaming loudly, "AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed. Before she knew, she was grabbed by the foot by Toothless and Hiccup. She was hanging upside down and she heard Hiccup asking Toothless if he grabbed her. Toothless smiled at her when he saw her and Astrid smiled back, 'Thank Thor. He saved me' she thought.

Toothless flipped her up and caught her up the arm as he gently put her down on the ground with her running forward a bit and they flew off again. "Go" she said in a desperate tone as she watched them fly up. She looked around her and the Vikings were watching everything and Stoick and Gobber were next to her. She covered her eyes, along with everyone else, when the beast fell down to the ground with dust everywhere. The Vikings just stared in shock as the creature started flying up towards Toothless and Hiccup.

She continued watching with a worried look as the Red Death, followed Hiccup and Toothless, she just smiled a little when she saw that they were a safe distance in front of the Red Death. She looked back and saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheering Hiccup and Toothless on, while some Vikings were cheering him on as well.

She continued watching as they disappeared in the clouds, 'Hiccup, you can do this. Be safe' she silently cheered in her head. Once in the clouds, she and everyone else couldn't see anything. All she could hear was the Red Death's angry roar and she was anxious for something to happen. She could hear Toothless firing plasma blasts, which she could see the the outline of the beast from the plasma blast hits and the beast's angry roar. Something happened and they could see the beast breathing fire everywhere just to kill the two.

They continued looking for anything and then they saw Toothless and Hiccup fly past the Red Death, whose mouth was on fire and its wings had holes in them. They were looking at the beast as it crashed in the island causing a big explosion which everyone shielded their eyes from. She looked up just in time to see the two get smacked by the tail of the beast and Toothless desperately trying to get to Hiccup. Everything settled with some kind of ashes that reduced the ability to see.

She heard Stoick desperately calling for Hiccup and he stopped when he found Toothless. She pushed her way to the front and got her bangs away her eye. She could see Stoick kneeling on the ground and Toothless who looked like he was unconscious, but she couldn't see Hiccup anywhere.

She was Astrid, she was supposed to be strong, courageous but something broke inside her. That's when she started feeling weak and her legs collapsed from under her, and she silently started crying on the ground and hitting the ground out of fear, angry, and frustration along with a bunch of other emotions and only now does she realize her feelings for Hiccup. 'I can't believe he's gone. I just got to know him for who he really was. I like him, no, I like I love him'. She could hear Toothless groaning some but she didn't care since she felt like she lost a true friend who showed her the real world and she felt bad about not being nicer to him.

She looked up when she heard Stoick rush towards something and saw him holding Hiccup in his arms. When she heard that he was alive, she became immediately excited and started wiping the tears from her eyes. She could hear the Vikings and some dragons cheering as well.

The ride back to Berk was more stressful to her than anyone else. The Vikings with the dragons help were able to help repair most of their ships but not all. She was told that she couldn't go on the boat that had Stoick, Gobber, Toothless, and Hiccup, which was the first boat to leave. She got in the second boat and just stared dreamily at Hiccup who was being carried by his father. Eventually she sat down at the back of the boat, propped herself against the hull, with legs hugged close to her body, she started crying out of fear and joy. Some Vikings saw her and decided to let her be. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and her eyes were very red. "Thank you, Odin and Thor, for letting Hiccup survive this accident" she prayed quietly and she realized that she couldn't stop thinking about him. "Maybe I actually do like him as more than a friend. I think I'm in love with him and I know he likes me back." She said aloud quietly.

Eventually they reach Berk, and Hiccup was immediately taken to the chief's house and Gothi was told to look at him. Astrid went to the chief's house and saw Toothless outside and she wasn't allowed in. So Astrid sat down next to Toothless and smiled at him and he gave her his gummy smile. She began rubbing him and talking to him about Hiccup, "Thanks Toothless for saving him. I'm not sure what I would do if you haven't saved" she said hugging Toothless. Toothless let out a small purr telling her that he understands. She needed to find something to do instead of sitting here so she decided to go explore with Toothless. "Hey Toothless, do you want to go explore together?" She asked. Toothless looked at her, gave her his gummy smile and purred. He allowed Astrid to ride on this back together into the woods.

Before they left the chief's house, she could see dragons flying through the sky and she noticed that the Vikings were feeding and petting the dragons. She noticed that Fishlegs is with Meatlug- his gronckle, Snotlout is with Hookfang- his monstrous nightmare, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut are with Barf and Belch- their hideous zippleback. She started wondering where the Deadly Nadder she was riding earlier went but decided to figure that out later. She held on to Toothless as he sprinted through the woods. Eventually he stopped and let Astrid get off.

A few minutes later, a Deadly Nadder landed in front of them and Astrid recognize to be the same Deadly Nadder that she flew to the Red Death battle. She held out her hand the dragon pushed its head into her hand."I'm going to name you Stormfly" she said to the dragon as it looked like it gave her a approving smile. Astrid sat down and watched the two dragons play together while a terrible terror came to her and rested in her lap and she began petting the terrible terror.

Later, Astrid and Toothless sprinted back to the chief's house with Stormfly following them. Stoick and Gobber were inside talking when Astrid and Toothless came inside while Stormfly stayed outside. "Hey Stoick, can I go see Hiccup now?" She asked with a half smile. Stoick looked at her and gave her a smile, "Yes, Astrid, you can go check on him but he won't be waking up anytime soon though" he said. With that both Astrid and Toothless went upstairs to check on him.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and felt sorry for him since he looked so broken. She saw his left leg covered in bandages and she wondered what was wrong when she noticed bandages covered in blood on the floor. She sat on the edge of his bed, putting her hand on his chest and Toothless just looked concerned for Hiccup. "Hiccup, I respect what you did for everyone and me when fighting the Red Death. You scared me to death when I thought you died. I don't know what I would do without you, since I need you and Toothless in my life" she told the unconscious Hiccup. Toothless just nudged her since he didn't want to be around when Hiccup was unconscious and she hugged him.

She went downstairs and encounter Stoick and Gobber. Gobber was sitting down at the table doing something. Stoick heard her come down the step and just gave her a friendly smile. "Hey Stoick, when do you think Hiccup will wake up?" Astrid asked. Stoick sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "I wish I knew, Astrid."

Astrid looked like she was on the verge of tears again, "I really miss Hiccup, his funny character, everything about him. Also if it's alright with you, can Toothless live with me and Stormfly for a few days?" She asked. "I know you love him and I'm sure he cares for you to. Yes, Toothless can live with you for a few days." He said. With that, Astrid started to cry again and Stoick pulled her closer to him, and she hugged him as she cried. "There, there, let it all out Astrid" he said comforting her. After a few minutes, Astrid stopped crying and started wiping the tears from her eyes. "Feel better now?" Asked Stoick and the only thing Astrid could do was nod her head.

Astrid left the chief's house with Toothless and Stormfly and went to her house. It was about a week and half when Hiccup finally woke up. Toothless rushed away one morning to the chief's house and waited for Hiccup to wake up. Astrid was playing with Stormfly one day when she heard a commotion outside and she looked and saw Hiccup and she almost fainted but she was caught by Stormfly. She rushed out to see him and pushed her away to him. He had his back to her when she hit him hard in the arm. "Argh" which is all he managed to say when he stumbled forward, a little surprised. That's when she noticed his fake foot but she decided to pay more attention to it later, "That's for scaring to death" she said. He started to complain about how she always hits him, then she hugged him lovingly. She caught Stoick looking at her and he seems to understand her love for him. She stopped hugging Hiccup and kissed him lovingly, "that's for surviving the battle" she said. Hiccup looked surprised and could only say, "I can get used to this". Toothless came out and looked happily at Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid smiled at him and said, "thanks for helping me keep it together " and Toothless just gave her a smile.


End file.
